


【带卡】死性不改贰

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: 只是一辆车，天台Play，还是有尽量dirty的dirty talk，讲真写完了以后很想说这特么算什么dirty……总裁堍×警察卡。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	【带卡】死性不改贰

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一辆车，天台Play，还是有尽量dirty的dirty talk，讲真写完了以后很想说这特么算什么dirty……  
> 总裁堍×警察卡。

丫可完儿蛋去吧。

当旗木卡卡西被宇智波带土压在宇智波集团总公司天台的长椅上的时候，他还有点没缓过神。都说人生如戏，全靠演技，但旗木卡卡西绝对可以摸着良心保证自己还没来得及演，已经被喊了cut然后带走了。

说起来你可能不信，是戏先动手的。

时间推回四十分钟前，旗木卡卡西正从办公室走向更衣室准备收拾收拾下班，接着经过一个走过无数次的拐角，然后撞到了一个人，附赠迎胸而来的一杯热乎乎的茶水。在新到的女警官慌乱的道歉声中，湿漉漉的热度慢慢渗过布料，在灼伤感降临之前，卡卡西一边说着没事一边拉着衣领，并解开衬衣的几粒纽扣，侧过身的同时看到了站定在另一侧的宇智波带土。

可以，这个剧情给满分。对上眼的那一瞬，说俗套一点，仿佛有一辈子那么长。宇智波带土长眉一挑，黝黑的大眼睛里显出戏谑的神色来，随便一瞥都是他白花花的胸口——要命，这下被抓到了把柄，还是百口莫辩的那种。旗木卡卡西面上一双毫无波澜的死鱼眼，心里却咯噔一声没了念想，以至于接下来手腕被扣住，他几乎顺从地跟上了宇智波带土的步伐。

他心里很清楚，名为“宇智波带土”的暴风雨，一向霸道又不容拒绝，每次都可以居高临下地席卷他整个身心，就像现在这铺天盖地的吻。

只是吻到最后，卡卡西禁不住要笑起来。在唇角啃咬的力道活脱脱像一只不满足的小兽在作怪，对方似乎是被这低沉的笑声惹恼了，撑直手肘就要拉开距离。这时卡卡西伸出手，压着带土的后脑勺又凑上去亲了一下。

“行了行了，我承认，是我的错。”

承认个鬼。宇智波带土一听，翻了个重重的白眼。他就最讨厌卡卡西这德行，每每把他当个小孩哄，当他分不清是非黑白。他这么一想，差点把自己气笑了，不过这样也好，卡卡西顺从的姿态非常方便他借题发挥。唇舌向下，带土用牙齿咬住衣领向一侧掀开，露出刚才不慎被茶水烫到而泛起一片热红的肌肤。

有点不妙。缓慢移向耳根的气息明显不怀好意，卡卡西只来得及撑起上身，就被耳后贴上来的湿漉漉的热度烫的手肘一软。

“错了就有惩罚，你不会以为道了歉就能走吧？”

带着气音的话语几乎贴着耳骨，卡卡西无法忍受这种似近似远的暧昧而向一侧偏过头，这正好让带土只需在低头之间就可以一路舔吻到锁骨。

卡卡西的呼吸被这密集的酥痒感所打乱，手指搭上带土的肩膀又慢慢攥紧。他努力向一侧侧过头，拉直了脖颈使其远离带土的嘴唇，在这场无用功里艰难地开口。

“不行不行……我们换个地方。”

旗木卡卡西自觉也不是很有下限的人，同居以后，只要带土腆着脸磨他一磨，心血来潮随地就可以来一发。但身处光天化日之下，羞耻感比火山爆发更迅猛地侵占了神经。他也不天真，就宇智波带土那样儿，说一不二的，基本没什么商量的余地，所以在拒绝的同时，卡卡西还是勉强地动起了手腕，打算身体力行，最好趁其不备一个勾拳放倒来确保自己的人身安危。却没想听到一声轻响，两只手已经被反拷在一起相亲相爱。

“……”

卡卡西看着这幅手铐缄默不语，刚抬起一半的上身又被一股力道硬生生地拽起来。带土让他面朝外坐在腿上，膝盖一用力便分开了卡卡西的大腿。他用鼻尖蹭着卡卡西的耳后皮肤，一副亲昵到死的撒娇样。

“我刚从你那儿顺的，不是偷的。”

“那你也是袭警……！”

尾音带着一声重重的喘息脱口而出，带土的手指纠缠着胸口两粒粉嫩，上下撩拨了几下，肉粒便兴奋地开始充血膨胀，并被恶劣地向外拉扯。卡卡西被这痛感刺激地挺起胸膛，腰间呈现出一个外凸的、柔软的弧度。

“不怕，这事爷干的多了。每次都把警官先生搞的一直浪叫，屁股流水，求我狠干他。”带土一副大言不惭的口吻，灵巧地向后一仰躲开了卡卡西猛然弯曲向他撞来的手肘。“歇歇吧，警官。”带土贱兮兮地笑着坐直，手掌抚过劲瘦的腰，慢慢地拉开卡卡西的裤链。

“不行，其他地方随你……这里不行…带土……” 

卡卡西动的更厉害了，他有些慌乱地左右晃着身体，奈何双腿被带土有力地抵着，但在说出这句话之后，那股力道却有些松了。

“真的？”带土咬住耳垂，用牙尖细细摩挲。

卡卡西喜出望外的同时又有些犹豫，但为了脱离现在的状况还是点了点头。

接着，他感觉到带土的动作停滞了一秒，裤链被顺利地拉下，同时卡卡西稀里糊涂地被狠狠啾了一下侧脸，声音恬不知耻地特别响，还留下了一圈的口水印。

带土杀千刀地开口。“我偏不。”

我操你妈。咒骂在胸腔里爆炸，卡卡西气的直想用白眼对他。不料气急败坏间放松了对下身的防备，带土的手指穿过那层像是不存在的障碍，挠刮着缠上柱身。这一处被带土那么瞎撩了一会，已经有了半抬头的意思。弱点被掌握在对方手里，卡卡西挺着脊背光顾着喘，额间覆了一层细密的薄汗，耳朵尖不知是羞的还是被热气蒸的，红得透亮，从带土这个视角看过去，就是卡卡西动情又隐忍的证明，惹得带土含住那片软肉，下身立刻勃起了。

“我硬了。”带土对着敏感的耳朵眼叹了一口气，很得意地感觉到怀中人正不可控制地轻颤。得寸进尺地将卡卡西的内裤完全拉下，带土握着那东西的底端，上上下下又无比认真地套弄起来，并用食指轻轻抠弄一下马眼，一点前精止不住地流下，沾在带土的手心里，发出咕啾咕啾的色情声响。

卡卡西只觉得快感和羞耻感混杂在一块，身体马上就要被引爆了。带土套弄的力道刚刚好，这种强迫性的姿势又让身体回忆起之前无数个日日夜夜，带土把他强摁在某一处狠干时那如风暴般肆虐的快感，腰肢便不自觉地前后动作，使性器得到更好的摩擦，在意识到后又突兀地停了下来。在如此自我折磨了几回之后，卡卡西闭着眼睛将脑袋后仰，靠在带土的肩膀上并向一侧侧过头。他不得不承认自己已经在失控的边缘，唯独剩下最后的力气紧抿嘴唇，不让暧昧而淫荡的呻吟暴露到空气里。

宇智波带土明显察觉到了卡卡西接近临界的忍耐，这使他的心情愉悦极了。放开了手中沾满了黏糊糊液体的性器，他用嘴唇贴着卡卡西的脸颊，一点一点的磨蹭起来。

“警察先生真的好淫荡，还没有到家，前面就出了这么多的水，那么……后面呢？”

大腿用力颠了颠，卡卡西的身体便向上抖了一抖。带土便趁着这个空隙，将手指塞到股沟之间磨蹭。那里的温度比起以前任何一次都要高，并且更加柔软，沾满淫液的手指来回骚刮揉弄的时候，带土可以明显感觉到卡卡西不时绷紧而向内压迫的臀肉。但这并不妨碍指尖顺利找到那处褶皱，带土只按压了几下，之后就将其粗暴地慢慢推入。

“…恩……”

这样突然的进入让卡卡西受到惊吓般轻吟出声，他的眼帘微微掀开，眼底是一片不明显的水汽。他几乎不敢睁眼看向前方，即使天台被一圈铁丝网所包围，但他的意识已经自动飘到了外头，那些同样耸立的高楼，和隐隐约约喧嚣的人潮声。卡卡西也知道就在他脚下高楼的几十层里，每一层都会有正在加班或者准备下班的职员，而他正在顶楼被人用手指指奸着，淫液顺着腿根偶尔滴几滴到地上。

好的，现在体内的手指又多了两根。带土似乎对欣赏卡卡西这个一向高傲又冷漠的警官濒临失控的模样非常有兴趣，即使，说实在的，他已经看过了很多次。带土的手指正被那圈嫩肉包裹舔吸着向深戳刺，脑子里全都是卡卡西握着他的性器往自己屁股里塞的样子。

“好热情，警官先生。”带土有点爱上这个称呼了。他每喊一次，卡卡西的屁股就会恬不知耻地夹紧他的手指。“后面也湿的不像话，肯定是想死我的棒子了。”

卡卡西明显被这话羞辱的不轻，强制自己放松牙关，骂声慢慢从唇齿中泄露出来。

“…谁要你的…恩…按摩器都比你大……”

那两个粗俗的字眼终究是没能说出口。但卡卡西明显也是被欲望烧的有点糊涂，为了呛带土同时也自损了三千，连带土都听出来了，不怒反而乐呵呵地咧嘴一笑。

“我知道，你就喜欢拿着按摩棒在后头捣鼓，捣的又湿又热，方便我直接插到底。”

深埋在体内的手指来来回回地按，带土特意绕开了卡卡西的敏感点，只是似远似近地在周遭瞎按一圈，痒得怀中人止不住地哼哼。带土将手指抽出来，将指缝间黏黏糊糊的肠液掬起来送到卡卡西的眼前。

“妈的，看看你的水。”带土来回啧了好几声，还一副特别欠的表情，说完就往卡卡西的脸颊上抹。他知道卡卡西处女座，平常洁癖的厉害，所以带土每次都会刻意地去弄脏他，不管是汗水还是精液，他就喜欢看卡卡西满脸白灼又一脸迷茫地看着他。

光是这么想想，带土甚至能感觉到那完全勃起的一处在布料下突突地跳。重重喘出一口气，他一改平常那副又欠揍又轻佻的口吻，在卡卡西的耳边温柔地叹息。

“卡卡西。”

似乎被这突然而来的一声温柔呼唤太像每一次事后带土拥着他的时候会喊的那样，卡卡西下意识侧过眼瞥了瞥他，嗓子里习惯的一声“恩？”已经算作了回答。横揽在腰间的手猛然一用力，卡卡西的双腿已经落地，而发软的膝盖迫使他依附着身后人慢慢动作——

直到他撞上了围着天台周边那一圈的铁丝网。

滚烫的热度接踵而至，从他的身后霸道地一举入侵，击垮了他所有的防线。卡卡西连骂都快骂不出来了，他顺着带土的顶弄一次一次地轻撞上铁丝网，所有的呻吟终于全部溢了出来。

“啊…啊……我操……啊啊…！”

带土的性器被卡卡西的后穴包裹的稳稳当当，爽的他头皮一阵发麻，听到卡卡西狠毒又溃不成军的咒骂，特别好笑又爽快地说。

“对，你的小嘴挨着操呢，听这声音。”他故意重重的挺动了几次腰，把卡卡西撞的直往前倾，上半身都贴在了铁丝网上。

带土知道卡卡西熬不过去这一关，所以就算之前他一直不叫，他也是真不急。反正等到他的大棒子真的捅进去之后，卡卡西用不了多久就会彻底投降。带土特爱看卡卡西眼角发红的样子，就像现在这样，春情全部聚集在眼角，烧的那儿红通通的一片，隐隐约约有些水光，他只要再努力一点撞他，卡卡西就会一边扭腰一边哭着求他操。带土太熟悉卡卡西的身体了，虽然每天包裹地严严实实的，还巴不得带个口罩就露两只眼睛，但身体浪着呢。这么好的一副身体矜持了这么多年，就等着带土来开苞。他就爱这样狠狠撞他，更爱浪到顶点的卡卡西。

带土只觉得下身更硬了一点，恶趣味立马就溜到心头了，一边啪啪啪地撞着卡卡西的屁股，一边凑到卡卡西耳朵旁边开始说他那些混账话。

“你里面好紧，是因为在这里的缘故吗？”带土一副明知故问的口气。“警察先生真的好浪，被好多人看着还吸我吸的这么紧，你看。”他一边把肉棒抽出，一边拍了下卡卡西雪白的臀肉，果不其然感觉到穴口立马缩紧了。“你看，你看，你又吸我了。”

卡卡西只觉得身体来回颠簸着，身后撞击的力道越来越重，那棒子几乎毫不留情地整根没入，让他每一次想闭上嘴巴却又放弃般张开，任越发尖锐的呻吟鼓动两人的耳膜。

“浪的要死。”带土贴住了他的耳朵眼，腰部有力地来回耸动。“看看下面几层，说不定有人正开了窗户抬头看这儿呢。不过也没办法，你叫的太好听了，女人能湿了内裤，不硬的都不是男人——难怪他们要看你呢。我也爱看，看你撑开你的洞在我底下扭，简直爱死你了。”

卡卡西觉得腰间那一块仿佛已经不是自己的了，否则它怎么可能动的那么狂野。在听到带土提及可能被听见的时候，他反而叫的更加放荡了，口水顺着嘴角流下也不去管。骂声里隐隐约约有了哭腔，这样的声音随着身体的耸动一颤一颤，反而带上了臣服的味道。

“带土…啊……扭你妈…嗯…滚……”

他越骂，带土反而笑的越开。他的卡卡西就是这样，一边做着这样的事又一边去否认，嘴巴还不饶人，干他的时候简直爽死了。

做到情动处，带土也说不出多少话，开始有一下没一下地喘气。卡卡西的小穴已经完全被他操熟了，忠臣地摩擦亲吻着他的肉棒，紧紧吸附的穴肉在他抽出甚至微微外翻。他一垂眼，便被这带着淫靡意味的红色迷了眼，他突然咬住了卡卡西的后颈，像一只寻觅到食物而凯旋的黑豹。

“以后还敢不敢随便给人看了。”

他问的模模糊糊，沉浸在情欲里的卡卡西也听得模模糊糊，要是平时的他肯定会觉得又冤枉又哭笑不得。这哪是他想给别人看啦？但现在不一样，他被操的要虚脱了，努力地控制着自己的呼吸，只能用有些哑掉的嗓子发出否认的音节，接着又仰着脖子虚弱地叫起来。

带土一手心的汗全部抹在卡卡西的腰侧。得到了满意的答案，带土又一次狠狠地撞向了卡卡西的敏感点，怀里的身体狠狠一颤，像是滞住了一般，过了几秒后便浑身痉挛地释放了出来。被摩擦到发热的穴肉也绞紧了带土的性器，他喘出一口气，将温热的液体尽数射到恋人的体内。

他一边给了卡卡西一个热切的法式湿吻，一边抱着卡卡西回到了长椅上。两个人都一身的汗，呼吸凑这么近却都没缓回来，卡卡西顾不得嫌弃两人身上脏，发软的腿让他缩起了身体，窝在带土怀里时不时哼哼唧唧。

带土在这场漫长的吻里又回味了一遍刚才做爱的全部过程。唇齿分开的时候他一抬眼，就对上了卡卡西半垂着的、隐约带着点怒气的眼睛。

糟糕，好像真的生气了。

不过这很正常，十分要面子的某个人被按在天台做了一场，带土早做好了在打开手铐的一瞬间被连击一套的准备。但为了自己这张帅脸，带土还是迅速地考虑起别的解决办法来。

恩……恋人生气了怎么办来着？好像是再操一顿……？

——开玩笑的。

带土故意眨巴着那双无辜的大眼睛，环抱着卡卡西的手收的更紧。

“有什么吩咐吗？”

“你——”

这么一问，卡卡西像是真的要发作一般。带土又眨巴眨巴那双眼睛，一本正经地告诉他。

“今天我心情好，出公司前已经遣散员工了。你刚没看到门口车都没几辆嘛。”见卡卡西严峻的表情有放松下来的意思，带土又死皮赖脸地凑过去笑。

“怎么样，我这根棒子把你伺候得好吧？”

卡卡西算是听出他的意思了，皮笑肉不笑。

“挺好，就蓄意袭警这事，够判你个十几年了。”


End file.
